


let's talk (about us)

by SenshineKkaebsong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pwpmaybe, SeHo - Freeform, Smut, bottomsehun, goldenshower, hunho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenshineKkaebsong/pseuds/SenshineKkaebsong
Summary: Junmyeon has a habit of running his mouth where the maknae is concerned. It's not like he means to, but Sehun is always on his mind.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	let's talk (about us)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, very random, very weird porn. I am sorry in advance x.x

It's not like Junmyeon means to do it, really. Like his eyes snapping shut every time he sneezes, it's a natural reaction that he catches himself on too late and ends up rolling with it. He hates to admit, but it's cathartic, mentioning Sehun whenever he's droning on and on to the thousands of people watching him on the other side of his phone screen. But it's not only then. When Junmyeon's at home visiting his family, or out with friends and acquaintances, Sehun's name always finds its way to the tip of his tongue and spilling from his lips. Most times, it's because he's complaining about the maknae and his infuriating, mischievous and bratty attitude. Sometimes though, he can't help but let the fondness bleed into his words and play at the corners of his lips.

  
"You sound like a lovesick idiot." Jongdae grimaces, rolling his eyes.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't drink often but they'd brought out the champagne today in celebration of his solo debut, just the two of them sitting on the floor of Junmyeon's modest, quiet apartment. His cheeks are flushed from the alcohol flowing through him. He's called it quits after one glass and so has Jongdae. "I'm not." He protests, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes and sighing heavily. When was the last time he'd seen Sehun? He's always sending Junmyeon the most mundane and ridiculous selfies and pictures of his daily life from the confines of his own apartment, but physically, he hasn't seen Sehun in _weeks_.

"Sure." Jongdae snorts, chin resting delicately on his palms, mouth drawn up in a fond smile. "Whatever you say, hyung."

"I'm really not. I just miss him."

"Why not visit him then?"

Junmyeon frowns. "You know how he is. He doesn't like when people come over unless he explicitly invites them."

"Yeah, but it's _you_." Jongdae points at him. "It's obvious he holds you on a pedestal above _everyone else_."

Junmyeon knows this, logically, but his brain always has a hard time making him believe that he's just as important to the people who are special to him. That's a conversation for another time though. He licks his lips and huffs out a laboured breath. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll go visit him tomorrow after recording."

"Atta boy." Jongdae grins, patting his shoulder.

  
  


Junmyeon doesn't know why but he's nervous. Actually, nervous is an understatement. He's quaking. Recording for the SBS show had gone smoothly and his manager had no objection to dropping him off at Sehun's after. Now, here he is, standing outside the older's door with a piping hot pizza in one hand and those hideously sweet coconut strawberry macarons the younger loves in the other. It feels like a tacky declaration of love, this is not how he’d planned on confessing, not that he is, _absolutely not_. Sehun probably already knows how he feels anyways, they have that weird, intimate dynamic that sometimes gets a little too hot, a little too heavy but just shy of enough. He's sweating through his turtleneck as he presses the buzzer and waits. It takes a while before the door opens to reveal a shirtless Sehun, hair frumpy and expression disgruntled.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbles, pouting, but steps aside to let Junmyeon in.

"Thought I'd surprise you," Junmyeon answers placidly, a genial smile on his face. Sehun arches a perfectly styled brow but says no more, shutting the door behind him and dragging himself to the kitchen for a glass of water. Junmyeon sets down the food on the marble countertop, studying the long lines of his body, his flat stomach and thin waist, throat bobbing as he drinks down the water.

"What's that?" The younger asks when he's finally done, setting the glass in the sink and peering into the nondescript bag that holds the box of macaroons. Junmyeon doesn't respond, he lets Sehun discover the contents by himself, and if he's pleased by the gift, he doesn't show it on his face. Instead, he takes the pizza box and pads into the living room with slow, lazy steps. "There's beer in the fridge." He calls over his shoulder and Junmyeon blinks out of his stupor, grabbing two bottles and hastily following after him.

"How're promotions coming along?" Sehun asks, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin. There's a string of cheese stuck to his chin and Junmyeon automatically reaches over and peels it off, depositing it in the now empty box.

"Pretty good. Tiring but fulfilling." He grins, relaxing against the couch. Sehun nods, eyes stuck to the window that overlooks the street and the buildings around them. His curtains are still drawn back and Junmyeon takes it upon himself to pull them tight even though no one can see into the apartment from the height they're on. Finally, the younger's gaze falls on him, studying him with an unreadable expression.

"How come you came to visit? You look tired and it's late. Plus you have that radio show tomorrow."

"Well, it's not like you'll come visit me." Junmyeon frowns, feeling a tinge of irritation. "I barely even see you anymore."

Sehun huffs, a tiny breath, rolling his eyes. "It was just a question, hyung. No need to get so prissy."

Oh, and there's the bratty side that makes Junmyeon want to punch him on the arm for being disrespectful to his elders so he does that exactly. "Ow!" The younger yelps, eyes going wide and rubbing the sore spot. It's clearly an overreaction, Junmyeon barely landed the shot, but Sehun is nothing if not a drama queen.

"Serves you right, damned brat."

He gets a bright smile in return. This is what they do, the back and forth banter, the comfortable way in which they can just be themselves with each other that makes their relationship special. Sehun gets off the couch and disappears into his room, leaving Junmyeon to clear the coffee table and turn off the lights. By the time he's brushed his teeth with the toothbrush he leaves at Sehun's place and has changed into a comfortable pair of pyjamas he also keeps here, Sehun's already buried beneath the comforter, hair splayed across the pillow messily. Junmyeon smiles fondly, climbs in next to him, careful not to jostle the bed too much because Sehun always complains, and leaves his arms pillowed beneath his head as he looks up at the ceiling. Eventually, Sehun curls into his side, nose pressed against a rib and fingers resting warmly on his chest. His breath is hot against Junmyeon's skin, lips soft where they brush, and eyelashes fluttering teasingly. There's a stirring low in his belly at the sensations, and he feels himself chub a little, nothing too uncomfortable yet. He draws his fingers through the maknae's hair, feels the exact moment he goes boneless and then completely lax, lost to the throes of sleep. Soon after, Junmyeon drifts off too.

His schedule isn't until late noon the next day. Junmyeon doesn't set an alarm and wakes up naturally, feeling unbearably hot because Sehun is plastered to him, all over him actually, a thigh wedged between his legs and pressing directly on his bladder, but more importantly, his morning wood. "Always." He groans, like the boy's limb has a special ability to seek out Junmyeon's dick and make his life a living hell every single time they sleep together. Sehun shifts and Junmyeon sighs, cock kicking at the friction in his pyjama bottoms.

The digital clock on the nightstand says that it's almost ten am which gives him more than enough time to laze around. He distracts himself with splaying his fingers along Sehuns's back, dipping his digits into the knobs along his spine, running across the small of his back all the way up to his broad shoulders, tugging lightly on the short strands of hair brushing the base of his neck. When he reaches his ribs, Sehun whines and rolls off to the side, still close enough that their bodies are pressed together and Junmyeon's bladder sings with relief, his pyjama pants sticky with precome.

He stays there, unmoving, eyes glued to the ceiling until he feels Sehun's attention on him, and then rolls onto his side, giving the younger all of his attention. They stay like that, staring at each other the way they always do, Sehun soft with sleep and curled around the silk sheets, precious and loose-limbed, eyes droopy and mouth stale. And Junmyeon's heart swells, smiles, dips his head down to press their foreheads together, closes his eyes and feels when Sehun leans into him, their bodies fitting together like two halves of a whole.

Eventually, Sehun pulls away, goes off to the bathroom and then to the kitchen for food. Junmyeon does the same and seats himself at the island, watching as the boy pours them both cereal and milk. They eat together in silence, Junmyeon washes the dishes and Sehun lounges on the couch, sprawled off like a model on the cover of a magazine. Junmyeon watches him from the recliner for a long time and wonders how he's going to mention Sehun today at the radio show.

  
  


He does mention him, says something obscure that he doesn't even remember, but the host had made sure to find a way to include Sehun's name and thus, a conversation on exo's maknae ensued. This time, Sehun's at his place when he gets home, weary from the day. It's a surprise, though not unwelcomed. He's on his phone, taking selfies, most of which Junmyeon knows are unflattering. Their manager stops short when he sees Sehun as he brings up Junmyeon's clothes, greets the maknae and leaves with a shake of his head, telling Junmyeon to be prepared for Music Bank tomorrow. As soon as the man's out the door, Sehun sits up, throwing his phone aside.

"Hyung," he whines, all cranky, lips pulled tight and arms crossed over his chest. Why is he wearing Junmyeon's shirt?

"Uh, hi?" Junmyeon replies, blinking dumbly.

"Hyung," Sehun repeats, darker this time. "Come here."

Junmyeon arches a brow as he sheds his coat, lets it fall to the floor, and pads over to the couch, depositing himself next to Sehun who instantly tackles him down. The breath is knocked out of him as he arranges himself, with difficulty, to get them both in a comfortable position. Sehun's petulant about all the moving around but he's powerless because Junmyeon is stronger and Junmyeon pinches him whenever he refuses to budge.

They lay like that for minutes or hours, Junmyeon loses track of time. Sehun mumbles something into his shirt and then sits up, eyes bleary. He goes about doing his thing while Junmyeon relaxes alone, missing the warmth and weight of his body. Sehun's in his boxers when he returns and Junmyeon watches as the younger straddles his waist, ass pressing against his crotch, thighs squeezing his hips and palms flat on his chest. Those sleepy eyes bore into his own, lips formed in a perfect moue that Junmyeon wants to kiss. So he does, gently cradling Sehun's face and guiding their mouths together. They kiss quietly and unhurried and Junmyeon knows he's definitely going to talk about Sehun tomorrow during his live broadcast. Not about the perfect pressure of his soft lips or the way he ruts against the younger's ass, the soft moans that roll over his tongue that Junmyeon eagerly swallows or the way he shudders with release, hips rocking frantically. Not even the way his skin is flushed beautifully, eyes glazed over as they kiss and touch and kiss again, until the come begins to dry in their underwear. He can't talk about those things but there are a million other things about Sehun that he can mention.

  
  


He's got his mouth stretched around Sehun's pretty cock, hot and heavy on his tongue, the blunt head stuffed down his throat and pubic hair brushing the tip of his nose. Sehun's quivering, thighs straining with the need to clamp them around Junmyeon's head, but his fingers are buried in the flesh, squeezing it and pushing the legs apart in a way he's sure will leave bruises and be sore whenever Sehun presses them which he always likes to do. His eyes are watering, tears rolling down his cheeks with exertion but Sehun's sobbing, chest heaving. Junmyeon finally pulls back, wiping the spittle running down his chin and licking his lips. Sehun's hips buck up seeking friction and he cries out in frustration when he meets nothing but cold air. "Hyung please," he pants, like he hasn't already come from when they fucked moments ago and even earlier today when Junmyeon fingered him in the bathroom of the Inkigayo building that Sehun and some of the other members visited him at.

"Sehun," he growls, voice thick and rough from the abuse his throat received.

"Hyung, I can't come. I need-" Sehun gasps desperately. Junmyeon's head cocks to the side curiously, eyes burning every inch of the boy's expression into his memory. _Ah_ , he smirks when he realises the predicament.

He presses down on the slightly swollen part beneath Sehun's stomach, his bladder, watches as Sehun sinks his teeth into his lips, shaking his head furiously, legs trembling. "Don't." He hisses.

Junmyeon shouldn't but he wants to. So he does it again, pushing his fingers down, his other hand lazily stroking up and down Sehun's spit-slicked shaft, precome dribbling from the head. Sehun's stubborn, he's surprised how long it takes before it finally becomes too much and he releases, pale yellow liquid shooting from his cock and arcing, catching in the light of the bedroom before hitting Junmyeon's abdomen and leaking down his thighs, into the sheets. It splashes over his fingers, over Sehun's chest, dips into his navel and slides down the sides. And then Sehun comes, a weak dribble pouring out of his cock kicking wildly in Junmyeon's palm.

Sehun's crying uncontrollably, palms covering his face, and Junmyeon smiles, leans down to kiss each of his fingers before gently peeling them away and press his lips to his forehead, eyes, temples, nose, cheeks and chin. And finally, his mouth. "I should tell everyone about this." He mutters softly, feels the stuttered breath that catches in the younger's throat, and grins wickedly where his lips are pressed to Sehun's neck. Later that night, he logs into Lysnn app and types out a few short sentences, not making good on his threat, and Sehun sends him a picture after, the one he'd taken of the aftermath of the activity, his body spent and glistening, sheets stained yellow with the caption: _show them this_.

  
  


Chanyeol catches them fucking on the couch of the dorm. He grimaces, yells about public indecency and threatens to tell exo-ls about them. Sehun clenches around his cock at the words and comes untouched.

  
  


"I like it." He admits later, walking into the kitchen buck naked. Jongin almost drops his water bottle on his foot but isn't so lucky in avoiding walking into the wall, eyes glued to Sehun's ass, red with Junmyeon's palm imprints and nails. Junmyeon's leaned against the counter, sipping on coffee. He quirks a brow in mild confusion and Sehun smirks, leaning into him. "I like it," he repeats, "when you talk about me. Makes me feel important. _Special_."

"You are," Junmyeon replies plainly. Because he is, it's the truth and _everyone_ who has a working brain can see that.

"I know." Sehun grins.

"Go put on some clothes." Junmyeon sighs. It melts into an icy glare and Junmyeon laughs as Sehun stomps away, slamming the bedroom door shut. Maybe this one, he can talk about.


End file.
